Green
by Jadeling
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Robin Hood and His Lady Marian. You don't have to read that one to understand this one though it may help. Kazuma reflects on the nicknames given to Ryuhou and Mimori. ONE SHOT


_Disclaimer: I don't own s-Cry-ed; never have, never will. I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. s-Cry-ed was created by Yosuke Kuroda and Yasunari Toda._

_Author's Notes: What can I say; s-Cry-ed has become my new obsession as of late. Really, _**Robin Hood and His Lady Marian**_, was only suppose to be a one-shot. It was suppose to be short, simple, sweet, and done. Out of my system, out of my mind, then this little idea came into my head. I'm insane. You don't have to read _**Robin Hood and His Lady Marian**_ to understand this, but it might help. Sorry if Kazuma is a bit OOC, but I think I caught him all right. Rated T for minor cursing._

**Green**

Kazuma wasn't angry. There really wasn't any reason to be angry per se. It wasn't as if Ryuhou or Tachibana had endangered Kanami's life when they asked her to help locate Mimori. It wasn't as if he didn't like Mimori, hell, he would have been just as worried as all of them, if he was around to hear about it. However, he was with Elian and Urizane to help protect and sell the harvest at Kanami's suggestion, okay, more like demand, and they were out of communication range. Luckily, Kanami was able to isolate Mimori's emotions, which allowed Tachibana and Ryuhou to find Mimori before the group of idiots was able to do anything to her. In fact, the pair left Kanami in the car, at least a couple of blocks away from the thugs' hideout just to keep her safe.

His dissatisfaction didn't come from not being included either. If he was going to be honest with himself he can admit that he wish he had been there. Things had been a bit too quiet and it was driving him crazy. Still, when he thought about it he could acknowledge that wasn't the reason for the festering going on in his mind.

No, if he were going to be honest then he'd have to own up what was bothering him.

It was those stupid nicknames.

Kazuma kicked a small rock that was in his path.

All right, he could understand the Marian bit. Mimori was certainly pretty enough to be compared to Marian. He could understand how people could compare the Lost Ground to Sherwood Forest. And it was true that instead of withering in the adversity known in the Lost Ground, she thrived. People also trusted her; whether they were native to the Lost Ground or Mainlanders, it probably had something to do with the fact that she treated them all with the same level of respect and kindness regardless of background. She was obviously too nice for her own good; otherwise, those idiots wouldn't have targeted her for a kidnapping in the first place.

But why the hell did the Mainland call Ryuhou Robin Hood? What does that make him Will freaking Scarlet? Well, he better be Will Scarlet, because he _damn_ well wasn't Little John or Friar Tuck. And why didn't he get a nickname?

Besides, wasn't Robin Hood suppose to be dashing and handsome and, and witty? Ryuhou was as droll as an ice statue at a wedding. Hell, he was worst that the statue, because at least it would melt.

The only, and he meant only thing that Robin Hood and Ryuhou had in common was the fact their heads were covered in the color green. And that really didn't count since Robin Hood wore a cap; Ryuhou was just born with green hair. He didn't even wear a green shirt, or green shoes, or...

A small snicker began to eek out of the side of his mouth before the sides widen to form a large grin. Before he realized it, Kazuma started to laugh.

Hard.

He continued to laugh until he reached the house he shared with Kanami, and laughed all the way up the stairs. He didn't even notice Urizane or Elian speaking with Kanami.

"What's up with him?" The large lover of watermelon asked.

The two younger Alter users looked at each other before turning back to him. "Green tights?" They both stated confused.

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: Told you I was insane._


End file.
